


The Mirror of Erised

by Hufflepuff_At_Hogwarts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drarry, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Post-War, Romance, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_At_Hogwarts/pseuds/Hufflepuff_At_Hogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mirror shows the viewer their deepest desire. For Draco Malfoy, that just so happens to be the Boy Who Lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror of Erised

Draco looked into the Mirror and sighed, the image calming his nerves. Things for Malfoy had changed since the end of the war. He was constantly being cursed and hexed as he walked the halls of the castle, or being taunted by the few others who had come back to school for their 8th year. The only person who seemed to ignore his presence was Potter himself. Even when the Mud-blood or Weasel would make jabs at him, Potter would hush them and pull them along.  
Draco stared at his reflection, aching to make what he saw a reality. In the glass he stood by the Boy Who Lived, their hands intertwined. Every so often the pair would gaze at each other with a sense of love he had never seen even his parent's express. He could see his own cheeks flushed and Potter wearing a giddy smile as he leaned up to kiss the taller boy on the cheek.  
He could feel his heart throb with the painfully ache of longing.  
The door opened quietly on the other side of the room. Draco seemed to entranced in his dreams to realize he wasn't alone in the abandoned classroom anymore. Harry held in his surprise as he watched Draco, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor before the Mirror. Harry couldn't overlook the way his shoulders were slumped and his head was bowed. He didn't seen any trace of the egotistical boy he had known for all these years. All that was left was the shell of a broken boy.  
He pulled his wand from his pocket and waved it around, sparking light into the torches the lined the stone walls.  
Draco finally looked back at him in surprise, his face falling as it met Harry's.  
"Finally giving up your vow of silence, Potter?" Draco murmured. "Finally decided to join in the fun of hexing and cursing the ex Death Eater, are we?" He turned back to the Mirror, hoping the other hadn't seen the tears gathering in his eyes.  
But he did. Harry's heart gave a painful twist at the thought of Draco crying. Most days, he missed the boy's taunts and jabs at him. Malfoy gave him a reason to be better. For the past seven years, he did everything to come out on top of the Slytherin. He would have given anything to see the blonde broken and in tears, but now that he was right before him, he wanted nothing more than to help him. Heal his wounds.  
"I come here because I can see my parents." Harry admitted, sitting next to Draco on the dusty floor. He didn't dare look into the others eyes, so he settled for the mirror, where his mother were holding hands behind him. For the first time, the other boy was there, too.  
Draco was shocked at Potter's confession. He never thought the brunette would show any part of him that was remotely vulnerable when he was around.  
"I see my father." He lied. "Alive. After the Dementor's Kiss, I started coming here just so I could feel like he was still with me somehow."  
"Sometimes, I feel like they can see me. Like they can feel me. I know it's naive and stupid, but it helps."  
"Yeah." Draco sighed.  
The way Harry pas leaning back against his arms, the boys hands were close, so close they were almost touching.  
"Yeah." Harry copied Draco's words, gazing into the mirror to see what couldn't happen.


End file.
